


Runaway Bunny

by yungidreamer



Series: Yungi Soulmates [3]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Affection, Fluff, Gift Giving, Love, Multi, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26155105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yungidreamer/pseuds/yungidreamer
Summary: It's the little things that can remind us how much we are loved.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Reader, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Song Mingi/Reader
Series: Yungi Soulmates [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898728
Kudos: 7





	Runaway Bunny

The first week of classes had passed like a blur. Figuring out where classes were and getting there on time had been a challenge. Mingi was stressed. He had barely had time to see the two loves of his life aside from when they would all sit together to study in the evening after classes. He should have planned his schedule to share classes with them, he grumped. Tuesdays and Thursday were the only days that their schedules even matched up so they could have lunch at the same time.

At least he got to hold them as he went to sleep every night. He wasn’t sure what he would have done if they weren’t living together. Even so, they had only found time to be together once since moving day.

‘ _Don’t worry, things will calm down soon,_ ’ she had assured him, giving him a kiss on the forehead as she rushed out the door that morning. ‘ _The first week is just really busy._ ’

With a sigh he went to drop his things in his room. No one else would be home yet since she and Yunho had a late orientation in one of the departments tonight, thankfully, the last any of them would have. He might as well get some of his studying out of the way so they could have some time together when everyone got back.

Dropping his backpack on the bed, he noticed something that had been left on his pillow. It was wrapped in blue and white paper with a big, fancy navy ribbon. It was wide and square, but very thin. He picked it up, flipping open the little card taped to the front.

_For my Mingi Bunny, I will always find you. XOXO_

He ripped open the wrapping paper and pulled out the thin children’s book that was inside. _The Runaway Bunny_.

He sat down on the edge of the bed and flipped open the book. 

_Once there was a little bunny who wanted to run away._

_So he said to his mother “I am running away.”_

_“If you run away,” said his mother, “I will run after you. For you are my little bunny."_

Mingi laughed and touched the page with its ink-like illustration of a bunny chasing after a smaller one.

He flipped through, reading the story on the pages.

_“If you are a gardener and find me,” said the little bunny. “I will be a bird and fly away from you.”_

_“If you become a bird and fly away from me,” said his mother. “I will be a tree that you come home to.”_

__

A smile spread across his face. 

_“Shucks,” said the little bunny. “I might as well stay where I am and be your little bunny.”_

_And so he did…_

He let the book close, his heart warm and the stress of the week seeming to have melted away like an ice cube on a summer sidewalk. He would have to remember to thank her when she got back home tonight. 

_Maybe I can make dinner_ , he thought to himself. He carefully placed the book on his shelf and hurried into the kitchen to find something he could make to welcome them home.


End file.
